At the time of the filing of this application for patent, there is a significant unmet need for some isotopes. One such isotope is molybdenum-99 (99Mo). Radioisotopes have a significant utility for a wide range of medical applications (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,126,104) and commercial quantities of radioisotopes such as molybdenum-99 have been produced in nuclear reactors over the years through the uranium fission process (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,883).